For Longer Than Forever
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: When Harry and Hermione, Head Boy and Girl, schedule a Halloween Ball for the 7th Years, what will happen with Hermione and Ron? I think you can guess.
1. Eternal Flame

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 1: Eternal Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

"May I have this dance?"

It was another ball. Hermione and Ron were there alone. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to dance, but was now too terrified to remember the steps he had hastily learned to impress her.

"Sure," she replied, happily stunned that it was _his_ hand stretched out to her.

_Close your eyes,_

_Give me your hand, darlin'._

They were too terrified to dance like the couples around them: girl's head on the boy's shoulder, hardly moving, but holding each other. Ron and Hermione were standing a foot and a half apart.

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Ron stepped on her foot, even though they were still far apart, and silently cursed himself.

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'._

_I watch you when you are sleeping._

_You belong with me._

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Ron had stepped on her foot again.

"Flow with the music," Hermione reassured him, "I'll follow your movements."

They had, unintentionally, of course, moved closer together.

_Say my name, _

_Sunshine's through the rain._

_The whole life, so lonely,_

_Then come and ease the pain._

_I don't wanna lose this feeling._

_Say my name, _

_Sunshine's through the rain._

_The whole life, so lonely,_

_Then come and ease the pain._

_I don't wanna lose this feeling._

Somehow, now, Ron and Hermione were as close to each other as the other couples. Hermione's head rested on Ron's chest.

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darlin'._

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

Hermione lifted her head and looked into Ron's clear blue eyes.

_Or is this burning_

They were slowly leaning in to each other. Almost as slowly as they were leaning in, their eyes were closing.

_An eternal flame?_

They paused slightly, then Hermione moved one more inch and they kissed. As the note ended, she realized what she was doing. She backed away, shaking her head, and saying, "I am so sorry" even though she wasn't even close to sorry.

A/N: I would like to thank The Bangles for their wonderful music. It's what really what inspired this FanFic.


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 2: I Can't Fight This Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

Ron looked shocked. Hermione ran to the door of the Great Hall, crying, as Ron stood stock-still. All his thoughts seemed to have stopped. By the time Ron had come to his senses and yelled, "Hermione! Wait!" Hermione had run from the Hall.

Harry walked up, shaking his head.

"I stuffed up again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, mate."

At that, Ron ran from the Great Hall, towards the common room. As he reached her, he realized they could hear the music downstairs in every room.

"Hermione, wait!" She was running to the Head's dorms. He grabbed her hand. "Listen to the music. It's our song." She slowly turned around, and he pulled her towards the hearth. He started to slow dance with her stroking her hair.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I tell myself, that I can't hold out forever  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
and throw away the oars forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

Ron kissed Hermione and they stopped moving, Hermione wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. Ron dropped his hands down to her waist.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
Baby it always seems that I'm following you  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
And even as I wonder I'm keeping you sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

As the song ended, Ron pulled back from their embrace, and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Let's go back down to the party, surprise them with the fact I haven't stuffed it up."

Hermione laughed, and Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

When they walked into the party, some people weren't even paying attention, which suited Ron and Hermione just fine. Harry and Ginny, however, wouldn't stand for that. They whooped and cheered until everyone in the room was watching their every move. Ron whispered in her ear, "Snog you senseless?"

"Ronald!" she laughed. "How about a nice innocent kiss?"

"I can deal with that."

He turned to her and cradled her head in his hands, and kissed. Some booed and hissed; some cheered and wolf-whistled. Most weren't stunned.

A/N: Thanks goes out to Bryan Adams, this time.


	3. The Truth Revealed

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 3: The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

Ginny told her the next morning that the things they did screamed man and wife. Ron called her pet names unconsciously (Mione, Jane). Hermione had made him a sweater and a quilt, without magic. At the time, Hermione had downplayed this gift as "He complained it was cold in his dorm." So had Harry, but you didn't see her making him a quilt.

Ginny speculated that they were so caught up with talking to or being with each other, that they didn't notice these gestures. Hermione then noticed that Ron was coming into the room, and she was silently watching him. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit with Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ron said to Hermione, giving her a kiss.

"It is a good morning. You know why?"

"Why?"

"It's Hogmeade weekend," she told him.

"Oh really? Where are we going?"

"Who said I was going with you? I might have a prior engagement."

"Who would you have plans with?"

"Ginny... I want to meet you at 5 at the Three Broomsticks, though."

"You're picking my prat sister over me? Maybe I don't want to meet you at 5," He said playfully.

"Okay, find another girlfriend," She joked. "I hear Romilda Vane's looking."

"That half-a-brain? You know I prefer someone more sophisticated."

"What about Luna Lovegood? She's more sophisticated. She _is_ a Ravenclaw, you know."

"Hermione, you know there's no one I would ever prefer over you. No one could ever be better. You're everything I could ever want or need. Smart, beautiful, funny, talented, beautiful, loving, understanding...did I mention pretty bloody beautiful? Bloody hell, Hermione, you're practically a goddess."

"Let me guess... The goddess of beauty? Would that be Venus or Aphrodite?"

He paused for a moment, then said, "I think that Venus would be more appropriate."

"Why's that?"

"If there's one thing I learned from Trelawney- besides that Harry's going to die- it's that Venus is the brightest planet. Just like you. Bright, beautiful, and loving. Venus."

"Are you just trying to sound smart and suave at the same time?"

"Yes. Am I fighting a losing battle?"

"Pretty much," she managed to choke out, laughing. She gave him a kiss. "You don't have to sound smart for me. I know you're smart. Does this mean you'll meet me at 5?"

"Of course," he gave her his famous lopsided grin, and a kiss that sent electric shocks from her head to her toes.

"Ok. I'll meet you then."

"Alright...love you..." His eyes widened as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.


	4. En Route to Hogsmeade

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 4: En Route to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

"Do you really?" Hermione asked, tears coming to her eyes. "What about Lavender?" It hurt for her to think about that. "Did you love her?"

"She was a ploy to get your attention. She wanted me to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't, because it wasn't true. I didn't realize how much I would hurt you by dating her. Lavender said that you cried at night, but she said you were homesick. I brushed it off, but I knew that you weren't homesick. That thought enveloped me, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew I was hurting you and that hurt me. That was about the time I said, 'I love you.' You probably thought I meant something else...but I _do _love you. You're all I can think about day and night."

Hermione's tears brimmed over, and Ron wiped them away. "I love you, too. Whenever we touch, I stop breathing. I don't ever want those moments to end."

Ron took her face into his hands and kissed her fiercely. Reluctantly, Hermione pulled away. "Give me just a moment." She walked over to Ginny and gave her the sad eyes. "Could I change our plans?"

"Want more time with Ron?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ginny laughed at this and nodded, watching Hermione and Ron together and smiling.

"Ron, Ginny and I have decided that you and I should spend the whole day together."

"Sounds brilliant," he said, and saw the queue for Hogmeade. "We should probably get in line."

"Yeah." She thought about the possibilities for the day. "Where should we go in Hogsmeade.?"

"Somewhere private. Where nobody will bother us."

"I think I know just the spot," Hermione said, remembering where Ron and Hermione had gone during their second trip to Hogsmeade: the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack. "It'll be a surprise for you."

His left hand slipped comfortably around her waist. At this touch, her stomach exploded with happiness. She felt as if she could fly. She slipped her hand around his waist and he pulled her closer to him. When they got through the line to Hogsmeade, and started heading toward the hill, Hermione almost cried at the way her wishes were all coming together. Ron's loving touch made her wish they would never part. He realized that she was about to cry and with concern, "Are you okay?" He pulled away and looked her in the face. "What's wrong?"

"I just never thought this would ever happen to me. I always dreamed it would, I never actually thought it would. I feel like this is some dream that's going to end when I wake up. But the pain I feel at the thought of you leaving is too real to be a dream."

"Oh baby," He said, taking Hermione into his arms and holding her. "I will never leave you," he whispered in her ear.

"You promise?" Her voice dripped with pain.

"I'm forever yours. Eternally. Infinitely. I couldn't leave you if I tried. I hope I can be yours forever, too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always have, and I always will."

He kissed her passionately, and heard angels singing. He had never dreamed love would be like this: a dream; a blissful, wonderful, fantastic vision; heaven on earth.

They slipped easily into french kissing, as if it was what they were meant to do. Hermione realized they hadn't moved in five minutes. She thought about moving, but instead, melted into his arms, as if she depended on him to stand up. Soon, they began to get stiff. Ron pulled away, although he didn't want to and asked, "Where was this place you wanted to go?"

"It's been about three years, but do you remember that hill that overlooks the Shrieking Shack?"

Ron remembered perfectly. He had almost asked Hermione out there, but decided against it.

"Sure...close your eyes."

"Why?" She had no clue why he would want her to close her eyes.

"Just trust me."

She obliged, and felt the ground disappear beneath her. Ron was carrying her. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his clear blue eyes and grinned blissfully.

"Don't drop me." She joked.

"I can assure you, I won't."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, enjoying the beauty of it all.


	5. What Ifs and Loans

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 5: What-ifs and Loans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

When Ron and Hermione got to the hill, Ron slipped down onto the ground and held Hermione in his lap, stroking her hair. She marveled at how beautiful everything-- life was when you were in love. She suddenly wondered how long she had been without him unwillingly.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked him.

"I've loved since the moment I saw you, intensified by your personality. And every moment I am in your presence is just another factor."

"So we could have had years together? Why didn't I just say something? We could've had so long, and yet I was just too cowardly." She hung her head.

He immediately lifted her chin and took her face into his hands. "This is not, in any way, your fault. It was simply the way things were meant to be." He lay down in the grass and just thought about what would've happened if they had dated in first year, or even second. What if he _had_ asked her out in third year?

"I almost asked out in third year...in this very spot actually. What would you have said?"

"I would've said yes. I can't think of a reason I would've said no."

Ron sat there and thought of all the times he had almost asked her out.

"What would've happened if I had turned down Viktor? Would we still have dated?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think these what-ifs are useless. We could go on like this for hours."

Hermione laid down in his arms, with her head on his chest. They laid like that until they realized the sun was going down.

"We better go back."

"I guess."

He picked her up again and she didn't let go of him until they reached the doors of the school. He let her down on her own feet and they interlocked fingers and walked in.

They walked in the Great Hall, thinking it was time for dinner, but there was no one there. Ron checked his watch and it said five o'clock.

"We're too early," Ron said, showing her his watch.

"Common room?" Hermione asked.

"Where else would we go?"

They came to find all the 1st and 2nd years and the occasional others, including Harry.

"Love, I have something I need to do, can I talk to you later?" He asked her.

"I guess..."

"Ok, love you," he said, kissing her, and proceeding to go over to Harry.

"Hey, mate, can I borrow some money?"

"How much?" Harry said, dubiously.

"About 10 Galleons. It's really important," Ron assured him.

"That's not a lot. Can you tell me what it's for?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh. This must be pretty serious. I solemnly swear I will not tell anyone why you desperately need 10 Galleons," Harry said, laughing.

Ron told him of his plans which made Harry smile.

"Surely that costs more than 10 Galleons."

"It does. A _lot_ more, but I've been doing some careful investing, and some betting, saving up for...well that's not important anymore. This is so much more."

Harry handed him a handful of gold and told him to take his time. This was something you definitely didn't want to do hurriedly. Before Ron left, however, he told Harry about his plans for tomorrow, and Harry's involvement in them.

A/N: Thanks to my friend Caroline for encouraging me...ok, convincing me to write out some of my storylines to streamline and edit them.

Also, 20 points to whoever figures out what Ron needs the money for.


	6. Promises and Poems

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 6: Promises and Poems

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

Ron _had_ taken his time. And in doing so, he had to run to Hogsmeade and back. But he felt he had made the perfect choice. He sat beside Hermione, silently holding her hand, while they ate dinner. Afterwards, they went up to the common room. Ron sat in his favorite chair with Hermione in his lap. He stroked her hair, and went through his schedule for the next day. He was so engrossed in what he was thinking that he didn't realize he was drowsy until it was too late. He and Hermione fell asleep in the chair, with her in his lap.

Hermione woke up the next morning, first wondering how she had gotten there, then realizing she had fallen asleep in the chair. She didn't feel like moving or waking up Ron, so she just snuggled into his body until he woke up.

As he woke, his first words were, very eloquently, "Whoops."

Hermione burst into giggles, very un-Hermione-like giggles, and said, "I guess we were tired, although I can't imagine why considering all we did yesterday was lay on the ground."

"So true. I have special plans for today," Ron told her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, do you? Well, I hope they keep me entertained," Hermione said, then laughed.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

He had spent most of his time yesterday concocting this plot. It would work perfectly.

Hermione had told she needed to freshen up, which worked perfectly for him, for he needed to put his plans into motion. He went up to his room that he shared with Harry and prepared for the day ahead. Slipping a folded piece of paper into his back pocket, he took a deep breath and let it out. Even dreaming about something as much as he did this didn't prepare him for the actual event.

He went downstairs and went through the plans for the day in his head again. It sounded so easy coming from others, but this was no picnic for him.

As Hermione came downstairs, Ron wondered how someone like her could ever love someone like him.

"You look more beautiful than ever," He told her.

"Thank you," Her voice came out strangled. Even though he had said it before, it still set her heart racing when he told her she was beautiful. "Where first?"

"Well, breakfast, of course."

"Of course," Hermione said in an overly dignified voice.

He took her hand and led her downstairs to the Great Hall. She asked questions about him on the way, such as, "What's your favorite color?" (Light blue) and "What do you like best about Ginny?" (Her sense of humor). Some of the answers were things she hadn't considered, such as the answer to "Who is your favorite singer?". When he answered, "Hermione Granger.", she was startled. When she said she had never sung for anyone before, his response was, "I heard you singing in the shower on the way to my bedroom. It was enchanting."

She blushed at this and assured him she wasn't that great.

After breakfast, Ron led Hermione down to the lake and they walked, just talking about trivial things.

As it reached lunchtime, Hermione followed Ron to the spot under her favorite tree. She delightedly found a picnic basket under the tree and lightly kissed Ron on the lips as she sat down to eat with him. She loved watching Ron eat; it had always been something she wanted to do without the fear of someone catching her doing it. When Ron and Hermione had finished eating, he pushed the picnic basket off to the side and pulled the parchment out of his back pocket. On it was a poem, a poem that expressed his feelings perfectly, and he began to read it.

_"Please . . . listen closely,_

_for I have something_

_to whisper to you_

_that my spoken words_

_ can't quite express._

_I've heard it said that_

_the meanings that come from_

_hearts and smiles_

_and touches and tears_

_aren't nearly as stubborn as words;_

_and I know now that it's true . . ._

_for when you make me smile _

_so bright that I feel like _

_glowing inside;_

_or you touch me so exquisitely_

_that I know our love _

_really does have magic . . ._

_or you do something so sweet_

_that it overwhelms me to think_

_that someone as wonderful as you_

_could care so much for me . . ._

_It's then that the feelings_

_in my heart _

_say such wonderful words._

_I wish you could hear them_

_the way I do . . . because they say_

_so many beautiful things to you._

Hermione started crying during the poem and just like the older days, she launched herself at him and said, "Oh, Ron!"

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Hermione," he started, "if you knew how much I think about you or how much this poem actually meant to me... actually you probably do."

Hermione nodded and kissed Ron on the lips. They kissed passionately, as if there was no one else in the world except the two of them, and they would never need anyone else. She slowly pulled away, and said, "Ron, I just want you to know there is no one else in my world besides you with whom I can spend a whole day doing whatever comes along with never a thought for anyone else—feeling completely satisfied, because we're together. There is no one more comfortable for me than you. I can enjoy silence with you and never have a need to fill the space between us, because there is no space. In loving you, I have experienced feeling far beyond any I could ever have imagined and far better than I believed possible.

"Our relationship has taught me more than any book ever could. It has given me the courage to be honest with my thoughts, giving all that I have to give and never holding back. Through you, I have discovered all the more of myself."

"Hermione," Ron said, suddenly inspired by her words. "Sometimes, I think I take you for granted because loving you has become more natural than breathing. With each day, I find myself falling deeper and deeper on love with you.

"There are so many things I've never been able to say, but I've always wanted you to know that you've given my life so much. You make me feel that I'm worth something as a person and you deserve so much thanks. But it's not the kind I can really repay—you've done so much already in my life. I don't know if I can add to the wealth of love and compassion that you already hold.

"But I do know that if there is anything that I can ever do for you—all you have to do is ask, and I will try my best, and I'll give my best and I'll always want the best for you."

Hermione looked Ron in the face and said, "I know you'll always be here for me, because I trust you completely. I hope that we have the opportunity to build a relationship that not many know. I think it's possible because it feels so right to become closer to you."

They found themselves lying on the ground, Hermione laying her head on Ron's chest and Ron holding her right hand in his. Neither of them wanted to move. It felt right that they be in that moment forever, longer than forever.

They stayed in that position for awhile, staying silent. Ron would occasionally kiss her on the top of the head or squeeze her hand in his. They didn't need words for a long time: they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

After awhile, they picked up the trivial conversation. This time, Ron asked the questions. They didn't move out of their position, however. Soon the questions died down. Hermione looked up at Ron wondering why he stopped asking questions, and he kissed her softly. He told her she was his reason for living. She said she felt the same about him, and Ron snogged her senseless.

Ron remembered the whole point of the day. He gently pulled away and stood up, pulling Hermione onto her feet and led her back into the building.

"We have something else to do before the day ends."

She thought he was leading her to Gryffindor tower, but instead pulled her into a classroom across the hall from it.

There was a round table set for two. The room was lit by candlelight. Hermione was speechless. Ron waved his wand and soft music began to play in the background.

"Dinner is served."

A/N: I'd like to thank Andrew Tawney for his lovely poem and my friend Katherine for reading, critiquing, and supporting this story. Her excitement inspires me to write for the pleasure of others.


	7. Quotes and Questions

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 7: Quotes and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 'Nuff said.

As Ron and Hermione ate, Hermione told Ron some more about her parents. They would just love him, and they've heard all about him. Ron just listened and watched her fluid movements. She entranced him.

About the time Hermione was done eating, the music started playing the first song they ever danced to.

"Listen," Ron said. "It's our song."

They started to dance. As the song reached the point where they had shared their first kiss, Ron looked at Hermione and said, "You told me earlier that you hoped we could have a lasting relationship. I want that to happen." He got down on one knee, and pulled a blue ring box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jane Granger?"

Hermione looked deep into his and one tear escaped her. She paused, causing Ron to think he might have made a mistake.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ron slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"You said that I've given your life so much. I want you to know that your strength and protection mean the world to me. I hope I can give you all the love you've given me and more, if that's possible.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did right to have met you. I certainly didn't deserve it, but it happened. It seems that I did everything to push you away when what I wanted to do was pull you closer. You were what held me together through the good times and the bad. When I thought I had lost you to Lavender… I don't know how I stayed sane. It was pulling me apart that I pushed you away. Maybe I should start from the beginning," she said.

"Might clear a few things up," Ron teased.

"When I first came to Hogwarts, it was a new start for me. I had few friends at school and I decided to this would be a do-over. No more pushing or being over-bearing.

"The first thing, I did, of course was show off to the first boy I saw. You had a certain—endearing quality that interested me."

**Flashback**

I was in a wedding dress, marrying some man. He was handsome, very much so, but neither of us could have been more than 20! I wouldn't marry that young! And who is this guy?! I've never seen him before!

I woke up, and sat up quickly. Even in my dreams I was logical. This was the day I got my letter from Hogwarts. When I saw Ron, I knew immediately that he was the man from my dream. Now I knew that dream was a glimpse of the future.

**Flashback End**

"I thought I'd already pushed you away. When we got paired up in class, I still couldn't help but show off. Then I heard you talking about me and that sent me over the edge. I just broke down and started crying right there.

"When you and Harry and saved me from the troll, I knew I loved you. I thought I didn't have a chance with you, but when you blew up about Viktor, I realized I wasn't too far-gone.

"Then, I thought I had lost you to Lavender, and my life seemed worthless, a lie. If I couldn't have you, my life was useless. I threw myself into my studies, tried to forget about you. I was naïve to think I could forget about you," She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She hugged him tightly. "I still can't believe you're sitting here, loving me, being with me, asking me to marry you."

Ron pulled back and looked in her eyes; "Did you think about... suicide?"

"Only if you died."

"Even if I do die, I don't want you to _ever_ think about killing yourself. You are too important to ever kill yourself," Ron told her.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't kill yourself if I died?"

He was silent.

"Hmm... That's what I thought."

"Well, how about we compromise? I won't kill myself if you don't kill yourself."

"Deal," Hermione resolved.

"Good...Do you want me to tell you my story?"

"If you want."

"Well, I figured out I was in love with you when I saved you from that troll. Then, I almost asked you out in third year and in fifth year, but was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about about you. Then, in sixth year, well you know... I've already told you about that. I guess I've loved you since I met you, but I just was afraid."

"Well, I'm glad we took a chance before it was too late," Hermione replied.

"We? You were the one who took the chance. You kissed me," Ron said, incredulously.

"You asked me to dance. You initiated the chance I took. We took the chance." Hermione told him.

"I guess we did," Ron said. "I love you, Hermione. Never forget that, because nothing can change it. You will always be the woman I love most. Have you seen the inside of your ring?"

She pulled the ring off and looked on the inside. It said: "I will love you eternally. Ron"

She looked at him lovingly, and held him tight. After a few moments, Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh. Bloody. Hell."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, almost laughing.

"I just realized I haven't even told my parents we're going out. How am I supposed to tell them I'm engaged?!" Hermione said, panicking.

"Bloody hell. What am I going to tell Mum?" Ron asked.

At this, Hermione started to hyperventilate. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. _She thought.

Ron looked at her. Her eyes were filled with panic before she passed out. He didn't think twice, and picked her up, and carried her towards the hospital wing. "_It's okay, Hermione. We can do anything together. We can tell them._"He whispered frantically. As Ron reached the hospital wing, he called for Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey! We need you in here!"

She rushed in and asked, "What's wrong with Miss Granger?"

"She's having trouble breathing! She started hyperventilating and passed out. Even now, it's like breathing is laborious for her," Ron reported.

"Well, she's never been one for panic attacks. She must have heard something pretty serious," She told Ron, eyeing him severely.

"She is just wondering how to tell her parents we're...dating," He didn't need to tell her the whole story.

"Well it's about time! You know when you were poisoned; she stayed by your bedside as soon as class was over, and until it was time that they had to be in their common room? Anyway, this can be fixed easily with a Calming Spell. _Sedato!_"

Immediately, Hermione's breathing eased and her eyes fluttered open. "Ron," she said, relieved.

A/N: I want to thank one of best friends, Sara. She is so enthusiastic about my story and I need enthusiasm so I know my stories aren't crap.

Also thanks to Artemis' Hunt and -47SydneyVaughn74- for reviewing!


	8. The Hospital Wing

For Longer Than Forever Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Uh, DUH!)

"Hey, love," Ron said, ready to jump for joy, not just because she was awake, but also because of what Madam Pomfrey had just told him. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Feeling better. I heard what you said on the way here. That helped ease my mind," Hermione told him, smiling.

"I heard that you stayed by my side all the time when I was poisoned. Did you really?" Ron said, remembering a dream he had while he was in the hospital wing.

"Yes, I got here before everyone else and stayed after," Hermione admitted. "I even talked to you when I was alone in here with you."

Ron came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I once had a dream that you were an angel watching over me. You looked so beautiful. You said, 'I don't know if you'll remember this later, but I love you more than life itself. If you were to die, I don't know what I'd do. If you're happy with Lavender, then I want you to stay with her. I want you to be happy, no matter what.' Then you kissed me. I thought it was just a dream," Ron said, amazed that his favorite dream, the dream he had gone over in his head so many times, was a reality.

"I was so distressed, I thought you were going to die. I told you everything I felt. I think I went to sleep in your bed that night. Madam Pomfrey woke me up at about midnight and told me I needed to go to the common room," Hermione told him, smiling at the memory.

Madam Pomfrey came over and smiled at Hermione and said, "Dear, I'm going to have to say you stay overnight."

'That's fine. As long as I can go back to class tomorrow."

"That's what I was planning," Madam Pomfrey replied. She went back to her office.

"So, back to the problem at hand. What are we going to tell your parents?" Ron asked her. "We might as well tell them first. And how are we going to talk to them?"

"Well, I guess we could Floo there. I haven't a clue how to tell them," Hermione said.

"I guess we could tell them that we're dating now and little by little you can write them and tell them that the relationship is progressing, then later we can tell them we're engaged."

"I like it," Hermione said. "How much later until we tell them we're engaged? A year? 6 months?"

"How about 3 months," Ron said. Hermione's eyes filled with horror. "it's a war, Hermione. Things happen fast. I'm surprised Harry didn't actually go on his quest mission thingy."

"I know two reasons he didn't," Hermione said. "One: He thinks that there might be a horcrux here. Two: He wants to protect Ginny. He wants to make sure she doesn't get hurt, and he can do everything in his power to take care of her. The fact that she's alive is his reason for living."

"He really cares about her doesn't he? He acts like he's gotten over it, but you can tell he hasn't. He stares at her constantly. At night, he stays awake, and when he thinks I'm asleep, he cries. When he does sleep, he says her name in his sleep. She's the only thing he thinks about, you can tell. Sometimes, when you talk to him, he stares off into space, and when you ask him a question about what you just said, he says, 'What?' You can tell he's not listening most of the time," Ron said, sighing.

"I wish there was some way we could fix all this. Some way he could be happy," Hermione yawned, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

"You need sleep. I'll leave," Ron said, smiling lovingly. He kissed her softly, and, with the back of his hand, stroked her face from the edge of her mouth to her ear. Before he could take it away, Hermione took his hand into both of hers and held it to her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'd better go, love, before Madam Pomfrey gets onto me for keeping you awake," He said, pulling his hand away. "Bye."

"Bye," Hermione said, right before he got out of the door.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Ron was sitting by her bedside, holding her hand. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"It was good. I dreamed about you. That's always good for me," Hermione said. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour and a half. I wanted to be here when you woke up," Ron told her.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"About 7 in the morning. Are you ready for class?"

"No! My hair is a mess, I haven't brushed my teeth--"

"Shhhhh. You look beautiful, and you smell fine. Don't worry about it. Who're you trying to impress anyway?" He asked her, wondering why she would be worrying about her appearance.

"Oh. Well, it's gonna take awhile to get used to not having to impress you."

Ron laughed loudly. "Well, are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"That sounds good," Hermione told him.

"Okay," Ron said, taking her hand. She got out of bed and were started towards the stairs when Hermione remembered she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Ron, I have to change clothes. This would just be embarrassing."

"Fine, we'll go back upstairs. But just to change, nothing else."

"Fine with me," Hermione told him.

They ran up the stairs and down the hall to the common room, and Ron waited downstairs while Hermione changed upstairs. When she looked into the mirror she saw her face, glowing with happiness. She couldn't believe the transformation she had made since the night of the ball. Then, she had looked as if her smile was forced, like that ball was the thing she had dreaded for her whole life, but she was glad to get it over with. She seemed like a whole new person, a happier, more upbeat person. She suddenly grinned at the thought that she had her own room. Away from Lavender and her snoring. She quickly changed into her clothes and put her robes on over it. Then, she opened the door and walked out, looking at Ron.

"I'm ready," She announced.

"Radiant as usual," Ron proclaimed. "Let's get down to breakfast."

"That sounds good. How was your night last night?"

"It was okay. I didn't dream. I thought about you pretty late into the night though," Ron said truthfully.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, thought about the situation with Mum. Decided it was probably best to just tell her in a letter. Won't get in as much trouble that way."

Hermione laughed uproariously at this. "Won't get into as much trouble? Does she dislike me that much?"

"No, but you saw how she acted when Bill and Fleur got married."

"That was Fleur. I'm 'Hermione, dear.'"

"Okay, but what do you seriously think of my plan?"

"I like it. I hope she takes it well."

"Me too."

They reached the Great Hall and Ron opened the door for Hermione. She laughed and walked in and walked to a spot where there were two open spots for them. She sat down and poured some coffee for herself and pumpkin juice for Ron, and got some sausage and toast for herself. Ron looked at her and laughed when he sat down.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's right, you do act like my wife."

"I do," It was a statement, not a question. Ron kissed her on the lips and said, "I'm glad."

She smiled and drank some coffee. "Are you going to get a start on that letter to your mum?"

"I'm glad to see that our love hasn't changed you a bit." Ron said laughing. He started his letter:

_Dear Mum,_

_I took your advice and asked Hermione for a dance. She accepted and I asked her out on a date. She, again, accepted. I never have felt a happiness as great as when I am with her and told her so. She feels the same way about me. I told her I love her and she said she loves me, too. She told me she wanted to be with me for the rest of her life. I feel the same, and told her that._

_That was just the first date. We went on a second last night and I shared everything with her about my feelings for her. I think she has done the same for me. Last night, I proposed to her._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_P.S.: She accepted my proposal._

He read it over and decided there was nothing seriously wrong with it. He, personally, liked it. He gave it to Hermione to read. As she read, she laughed.

"It sounds so sudden when you put it like this. I never realized that we would seem like lovesick teenagers to anyone else but us and maybe Harry and Ginny. They know about our love to some extent," She told him.

"Oh well. Mum'll just have to get over it," Ron said taking Hermione's hand into his. And they continued to eat like nothing was any different. When post came in, he took off his mail, attached his letter to Pig's leg, and read his letter from his mother:

_Dear Ronald,_

_How did the dance go with Hermione? Did you take my advice? Your father wants to know if you kissed her. I hope you didn't do anything rash and everything went well. Anyway, Fred and George are eager to hear about it and may drop in any day now. If everything got botched, write back. If everything was great, write back. Write back if you didn't follow my advice._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"I guess she wanted you to write back." Hermione said, laughing.

Ron laughed, too, until he saw Cormac staring at Hermione. He glared at him and said, "What are you staring at, you great prat? Haven't you ever seen a beautiful woman in love before?" Hermione gave Ron a Look and the burst out laughing. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You are a wonderful man, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard that _so_ many times," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm telling you now. You are the most wonderful man that ever walked the earth," Hermione told him.

"Well, that's good to know."

Then the bell rang for class.

"I guess we'd better go to class."

"Yes, we'd better," Hermione replied.

A/N: Okay, I wrote two chapters while I was sick and tired. I need sleep, but before I do go to sleep, I'd like to thank the inventors of Chloraseptic and cough drops for making these damned throat blisters easier on me.

Also, hats off to all my teachers, for getting me into reading and keeping me there, and especially to my teacher Ms. Chisholm for making Math even more fun and interactive. Even though I've always held Math nearly and dearly to my heart, teachers in the past have given us a worksheet to work on silently. Thank you Ms. Chisholm for going the extra mile and teaching us how to do Math skills, then helping the Math-challenged through it. She is really a teacher among teachers, who loves her students despite their faults. She really is an example of how to help people to the best of your abilities, and she inspires me to help students in school.


	9. Ginny Weasley and the Blow Up

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter or any entities involved when pigs fly. (Excepting Aunt Marge.)

The school day was one of the best for Ron and Hermione. Hermione was able to pay more attention in class, because she wasn't thinking about what Ron was thinking about her or afraid that Voldemort was going to attack, because Ron held her hand, and that comforted her more than he knew.

Ron was able to think about Hermione and not be embarrassed that she was going to find out about it, or catch him in the act. That she held his hand and was there with him, not mad at him, was dreamlike for him.

The two classes where Ron and Hermione were not in the same class were the times where Ron had dropped a class. Ron walked her to class and kissed her goodbye when the class started, and came and "picked her up" when class was over, and kissed her hello. They were together as much as they possibly could.

At dinner that night, Ron and Hermione sat with Harry and Ginny. They talked happily, too happily, Hermione thought. Ginny was acting suspiciously chipper, usually she was depressed about her break-up with Harry. Hermione opted to ask her about it later. Right now, she would enjoy the evening with her friends. They talked about everything, except Ron and Hermione's engagement. Ron and Hermione decided to keep that a secret until they got a letter back from Molly Weasley. It could change everything. Harry seemed to enjoy himself, but it was the same enjoyment as usual: almost distant, grim maybe. She could only guess that whatever Ginny was thinking about, Harry wasn't in on.

"Ron," she whispered after Harry and Ginny left. "I need to talk to Ginny. I'll visit you after in the common room later. I'd like to keep it a secret, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, I'll see you later. Love you," he said, and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you too," She said, and then walked up to the common room.

Hermione found Ginny in her room, alone. Being Head Girl, she got to choose one person to sleep in her room and that was Ginny.

"Hey, Gin. You seemed awfully happy at dinner. Is everything okay?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny started to cry. "Oh, Hermione!" She gave Hermione a hug. "I've really screwed up now. I...I...I've told Harry he is the only thing I've ever cared about."

"How is that screwing up? It's the truth isn't it?" Hermione said, confused.

"He just gave me this horrified look and walked away. I feel like such an idiot!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Listen, Gin. He broke up with you because he wants to protect you. Saying that kind of stuff just makes this harder on him. He loves you, why do you think he came back to school this year? He planned last year to go on a quest to find Voldemort and destroy him. He stayed here so he could protect you. He wants to make sure you are perfectly fine," Hermione told her.

"Well, I'm not perfectly fine, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "I am emotionally scarred! You don't know what it's like to be in the best relationship you could've ever imagined and lose it! What would you do if Ron broke up with you? No matter the reason he did it, you would be hurt."

"How do you think Harry feels right now? He is just as hurt as you, may be even more! Yours was the best relationship for him, too, and he ended it because he cares! Yes, Ginny, HE CARES! Dammit, Ginny, you are just too fucking stubborn to see that, but everyone else does!" Hermione shouted. It was the first time that Ginny had ever heard Hermione swear. That delayed her reaction, but only for a split second.

"Then why doesn't he just tell me that?! Why doesn't he just tell me that he ended the best relationship in his whole life?! IT DOESN'T SEEM I'M THE FUCKING STUBBORN ONE!!!!!" Ginny yelled.

"He did tell you. How can I make this any clearer?" Hermione said quietly. "If you really want him to know all this, why don't you just tell _him_?" Then, she walked out of the room and downstairs to meet Ron, who was sitting there waiting for her.

"You'll never guess what came while you were upstairs," Ron said excitedly.

"The stork?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Don't even joke," Ron said sternly, and then brightened. "I got a letter back from my mum. And it's not a Howler! I figured we should read it together."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

The letter read:

_Dear Ronald (and probably Hermione),_

_I'm glad that your relationship with Hermione worked out, but I know that no one gets engaged that quickly unless there are ulterior motives. I am disappointed that you wouldn't just tell me right out and that Hermione would even allow it. I want you to know that I will always be here to help and support you through everything. I hope that you will write back with the truth. Don't be afraid to ask for help._

_Love,_

_ Mum (I guess to both of you now.)_

Hermione was pale and looked like she would be sick. Ron didn't understand.

"What does she mean 'ulterior motives'?" Ron asked her.

"She thinks I'm pregnant," Hermione said, at then _was_ sick.

Ron couldn't believe his mother would even think that. Hermione _wouldn't _ever allow it unless they were married, and he knew. He wouldn't even _try_ to convince Hermione to do that. He helped Hermione to a couch.

"_Sedato_! Now listen Hermione, I'll go to The Burrow and tell Mum the truth. You just lie here. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, darling. I love you," Hermione said.

"Love you, too," He replied and gave her a kiss before Flooing to "The Burrow!"

A/N: I want you to know that Molly was complacent for a reason. I know that normally, she would be furious.

Okay, another chapter written while I was sick. I want to thank my grandfather for taking care of me while I'm sick. It is not as easy as it sounds. I am a pain in the ass and hard to deal with, and he looks past that. He is another person who loves people despite their faults and I hope to end up like him as an adult. Thanks to him for being completely tolerant of me.


	10. Ron Weasley and the Great Row

For Longer Than Forever Ch. 10

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter more than anyone else writing on this site does.

"Mum?!" Ron called angrily. He was not happy that his mother was distressing his fiancée and making her sick.

"Ronald?"

"Yes, Mother. It's Ron," He called. "I need to talk to you."

"Did you get my letter?" Molly asked him, walking into the room.

"Yes, Mother and--"

"RONALD WEASLEY, I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Molly yelled.

"That's just it, Mother! I DIDN'T! Hermione is not pregnant! I wouldn't even think of doing that to Hermione!" Ron shouted back. "And why are you suddenly yelling now?"

"I didn't want to worry Hermione and hurt the baby. What do you mean she's not pregnant? If she isn't then why would you propose to her so quickly?"

"Because I didn't see the point in waiting. I had told her that there was no one else I loved more or would want to spend the rest of my life with. She said she felt the same and I believed her, because I love her and trust her," Ron told her, truthfully. "There was nothing else to say, I already knew her values and her personality from being her friend for six years. That was why I loved her. I would _never_ try to do that to her."

"I didn't know you felt so strongly for her. I'm sorry I accused her of that. If there was no reason, other than you wanted to, then I have to say, YOU IDIOT! Marriage is not something you just jump into! You have to build a relationship!"

"Mother, there's no more of a relationship to build. We love each other and that's all that matters. If you can't accept that, there's nothing more to say."

He turned around and Flooed back to Hogwarts. Hermione was laying on the couch, looking anxious.

"How did it go?" She asked him.

"She believes me that you're not pregnant," Ron said, omitting certain details.

"Oh, good. Do you think we should go talk to my parents?"

"Depends. Are we sticking with the easing them into the idea or just right out telling them?"

"The easing. Why?"

"I'm thinking we should just tell them. If they don't accept it, they don't understand how deep our love really is."

Hermione gave him a Look. "I guess you're right," She finally said resignedly. "Let's get it over with."

Ron pulled out the Floo powder and they Flooed to Hermione's home.

"Hermione!" her mother shouted and jumped at her, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Mum!" Hermione said, giving her mum a hug back.

"Who's this handsome young man?" she asked her, pulling away.

"Mum, you may remember me talking about him. This is Ron Weasley," Hermione said. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here." Hermione's father called as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad!" Hermione said, giving him a hug. "This is Ron Weasley, you may remember me talking about him." Hermione said, waving her hand in his direction, as if she were showcasing him.

"Hello, Ron. I'm Stephen Granger," her father said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. I'm Catherine Granger," Hermione's mother introduced herself.

"Hello," Ron said lamely. Hermione hadn't introduced their status... for obvious reasons.

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Stephen asked.

"Daddy! You certainly like to get to the point, don't you?"

"I just want to know," her father countered.

"Well, sir," Ron started, trying to butter him up. "We're not _just_ boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, incredulous.

"Well...we're engaged!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to make the fact sound like a wonderful thing.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant aren't you?!" Stephen shouted, eyeing Ron murderously.

"NO! Daddy, you know me better than that!"

"Well, then why would you get engaged so quickly?" Catherine asked.

"We love each other, Mum! We've loved each other for six and a half years and there was no reason to wait any longer. There's no other person I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, and Ron has told me he feels the same way. I trust him. It's a war, and we could die any day now."

Hermione's parents just sat in silence.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked them.

"Well, sweetheart. If you're happy and you know what you're doing then I'm happy for you." Catherine finally said.

"Oh, Mum!" Hermione said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Ron, come here," Stephen told him. "I wanna tell you something." When Ron walked over, Stephen leaned over and said into Ron's ear, "If you ever hurt my little girl, _ever_, I will personally come and cut out your entrails and burn them. You will be castrated. You got that?"

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't even think about it," Ron said.

"Good. You seem like a nice guy. I wouldn't want to have to kill you."

"You wouldn't have any reason to," Ron assured him, smiling.

"Fantastic! We're on good terms then... for now," Stephen joked.

Ron laughed and looked at Hermione. She looked beautiful as she smiled and laughed at her conversation with her mother.

"You really love her, don't you?" Stephen said. It was really more of a statement.

"Yeah, I really do. That fact that she's alive makes me feel like I've done something right, you know?" Ron asked, looking into Stephen's eyes, knowing he had strived for the same thing before Hermione had left for Hogwarts. He probably didn't even want her to go in the first place.

"Yeah. I think I know what you mean," Stephen said looking over at Hermione and Catherine. "You'll know the full extent when you have your own little girl. If later more than sooner, with my daughter. I really hope you and she will be happy together.

"She really does love you. I can tell. Not just because she came home every summer talking about you, but because I've seen her before. The glow is back. She hasn't glowed like this since she was young, maybe 5 or 6. She's never really been accepted like she was with you and Harry. I thought the glow was there when she came back her first summer, but it's different now: brighter, more radiant."

"I've noticed that before," Ron admitted. "She's always had a glow for me, but now she seems as if she's weightless. It _is _brighter."

"I know you will take good care of her," Stephen said.

"She's my life now. I couldn't think of any other person I would rather protect."

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Yes, love?"

"I think we should probably go back to school before they realize we're not there."

"You're probably right," Ron said, standing up and shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you," Stephen concluded.

"I guess so. Sir, what should I call you? Sir? Dad? Stephen? Mr. Granger?"

"Stephen is fine, sir when I'm angry. Dad when you're feeling gutsy."

Ron laughed and taking Hermione's hand looked back and said, "Thank you, for understanding. It's the best thing you could've ever done for us." Then he threw the powder and walked through the fire.

A/N: Yet ANOTHER chapter written while I am sick. Thanks to my parents for supporting me in everything I do, including writing this story. Thanks to my father for pushing me to do the best I can while making me laugh, and my mother for standing up for me when I mess up and when my dad disagrees with me. I appreciate her more than she knows.

R and R!


	11. Harry Potter's Subtle Change

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 11:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ® or any of the entities involved.

Within seconds, they reached Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. "Where were you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Errrrrr. Talking to my parents," Hermione answered.

"What did you need to talk to your parents for? You could've just written them," Ginny asked.

"You can't just tell overprotective parents some things in letters," Hermione informed her.

"Oh yeah? What are some of those things?"

"That your child is pregnant, or engaged, or married, or dead."

"Okay. Which one applies to you?" Ginny asked.

"Which one do you think?" Ron interjected.

"I'm hoping it's the second."

"Well your hopes are well placed," Ron informed her.

At this statement, Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. "I can't believe it!"

Harry just gave Ron a clap on the back and said, "Nice one, mate."

At that very moment, Lavender walked into the common room and eyed the group nervously. "What's going on here?" she asked snobbishly.

"Oh, Ron and I have just announced our engagement. These two are just a little overexcited," she said simply, gesturing at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh really?" Lavender asked, looking uninterested. Her tone of voice gave her away however. "Engagement?"

"Yes! Ron has asked me to marry him and I've accepted."

"Oh. That's just wonderful." Lavender said in a voice completely void of emotion.

"Yes, isn't it just?" Hermione said as Lavender reached the door to the dormitory.

"Now, Hermione," Ron said. "Why did she need to know all that?" Now he was the one dishing the Look.

"I wanted to make sure it was all over the school by tomorrow morning," Hermione said, laughing.

"That was a pretty ingenious way to do it. Lavender loves to repeat gossip. Very sneaky!" Now they all were laughing.

"Well, Harry and I have our own little announcement," Ginny said, excited.

"Yes," Harry said. "Ginny and I have decided that there is no point in being apart."

Hermione now knew why Ginny's vacant, too chipper look was gone. The happiness was genuine now. She was back to the old Ginny, the happy, full of life, feisty Ginny who doesn't care what anybody thinks of her. The Ginny that Hermione knew and loved. That filled Hermione with joy for her almost sister.

Harry was almost back to the old Harry, but there was something missing, or maybe just different. He was happy and joking like the old Harry, but the happiness and jokes were different. It almost reminded Hermione of... Sirius. He was happy, but behind the happiness was a grim disposition of someone that has been deeply hurt or scarred. Hermione had to wonder whether he would go back to old Harry, or if he would be this new Harry, who is almost like old Harry but has subtle differences. She almost preferred the Harry who thought about Ginny constantly and didn't listen to half of what you said, and suddenly, she wanted to cry. Somehow, an event so happy and joyful had completely deteriorated.

Soon, Harry and Ginny went to bed, leaving Ron and Hermione completely alone in the common room. Ron sat down on the couch, and Hermione climbed up into his lap, like a young child, and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh..." Ron told her. "I know, I know. Just let it all out."

He really did know. He had been thinking about Harry as well. He could tell by the look on Hermione's face, she had been thinking the same thing. Harry's personality had been changed subtly on a very deep level, and it was hard to look at or think about.

He continued to hold Hermione to his chest and rub her on the back, or stroke her hair. She fell asleep in his lap, so he picked her up and carried her to her room. He knew which one was hers because it had a bronze sign saying Head Girl on the door. He quietly opened the door, saw a bed surrounded and covered by books. He pushed the books off, laid her on the bed, and covered her up with the quilt on the bed. He took a good look at her face in the moonlight and thought about how angelic she looked, and gave her a kiss. He left, closing the door quietly behind him and went back down to the spot on the couch. He stared into the fire, wondering if that there was anyway his best friend would ever be completely back to normal. A little after midnight, he went up to bed and fell asleep soon after he got there. But he remembered one of his last thoughts before he went to sleep as he lay there was, "I hope my sister doesn't notice how he's changed. It would break her heart."

The next morning, Hermione woke up and found herself in her dormitory. She had no clue how she had gotten there, considering the last thing she remembered, she was crying into Ron's shoulder. The whole terrible ordeal came back to her and she almost cried again. Then she got up and got dressed and ready for the day ahead. She decided it was best not to even think about it.

A/N: ANOTHER chapter written while I am sick.

I know that the story just suddenly went from a happy, upbeat theme to a sad, dreary one, and you probably don't like that. I don't want you to worry that this is going to be a sob story now, because it's not.

Stephenie Meyer says that she doesn't control her characters, that they tell their own story. That's the way that this has turned out for me. I started out by telling a gushy, happy storyline set to music that had been in my head for months. The story seemed to write itself.

Oh, thanks to Stephenie Meyer for her wonderful books, _Twilight _and _New Moon_. They are wonderful and they entertain me so much.


	12. Wedding Plans

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 12:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

The day was pretty much the same for Ron and Hermione. Until, lunch that is. Harry and Ginny were sitting together, and Harry was the same Harry as last night, but somehow a bit lighter. Hermione was not thrilled, but it was then that she realized that he had been this Harry since Cedric died, but the period of lovesick Harry had desensitized them. At the time, Hermione had attributed this to a mixture of becoming a teenager and anger that they hadn't written him, now she realized it was all anger. Contrary to what she had thought then, it was not anger at her and Ron for not writing; it was anger at Voldemort. Her heart seemed to lighten at this revelation, but not as much as it would have if he was old Harry.

It turned out that this wish was not far off. Every day he spent with Ginny seemed to revert his mood more to old Harry. Ron noticed this with delight and it eased his conscience so that he was able to completely forget about that problem and concentrate on a different problem: how soon he and Hermione would be married. He decided to approach her about this.

"Hermione," Ron started. "I've been thinking--"

"Well, that's never a good thing," Hermione said, laughing.

"Ha ha," Ron countered sarcastically. "I was thinking we could get married sometime this year."

"I was thinking the same thing. What about sometime in December? Not Christmas or Christmas Eve, we want our own day, but around December 10th. It could still have a Christmas theme, Wouldn't that be romantic?" Hermione asked dreamily.

"I like it," Ron answered. "It sounds wonderful."

"What do you think, guys?" Hermione directed at Ginny and Harry.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"About Ron and I getting married in December."

"I think it sounds lovely, what with the snow and everything," Ginny said, also starting to sound dreamy. "It would be absolutely beautiful. Everything could be red and green and white. It would be just splendid."

Hermione had never seen Ginny get so into something so...girly. She looked at Ginny, surprised.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Have you forgotten I'm a girl, too?"

"No! I'm just surprised that you are so interested in this," Hermione assured her.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful, but I'm not the one you have to convince. Mum's the one you have to tell."

Ron looked at Hermione, worried about how Molly was going to take this.

"We have to talk to her," Hermione said, almost reluctantly.

"I know."

A/N: Thanks to Andria! I know I'm a hopeless romantic!

Sorry about the short chapter!

R and R!


	13. Ron's Little Chat

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 13:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

Molly was sitting in her chair, in front of the fireplace when Ron and Hermione Flooed in, kissing. She had just been thinking about how badly she had acted when Ron showed up, and was trying not to cry shortly before, and she was relieved to see them show up.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione!" Molly said, cheerfully, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione said, stunned that she wasn't shouting. "You did tell her I'm not pregnant, didn't you?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

"Yes. I'm sure I did," Ron whispered back.

"How have you been, honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I've been great!" Hermione exclaimed, taking her chance to prove it to Mrs. Weasley. "Ever since your son asked me to be his girlf--wife."

"Have you forgotten already?" Ron joked.

"No," Hermione said, acting offended. "I could never forget."

Molly looked at Hermione, scrutinizing her every move: Hermione was most definitely in love with Ron. She was certain of that fact. Hermione and Ron were now bickering about Ron being the forgetful one, and that Hermione doesn't forget anything, just like a married couple. Hermione looked as if she was glad that they were fighting. She smiled in spite of herself and said, "Hermione, you look beautiful. You're positively glowing."

Hermione looked worriedly at Ron, but said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. How has your week been?"

"Just fine. It's been pretty good, actually, gaining a new daughter and all," Molly said, giving Hermione a big hug. "Truthfully, I've always thought of you as my daughter, anyway. This just makes it official."

Hermione's eyes were suddenly moist at this comment. "You have always been my second mother, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron smiled at his mother and soon-to-be wife bonding. He thought about leaving them alone when his mother told him, "Your father is in the kitchen, Ron. He would like to talk to you." Ron walked into the kitchen and saw his father, smiling at him.

"You really are perfect for each other," Arthur said. "You keep each other in line."

"Yeah, she's wonderful, isn't she?" Ron said, with a faraway look on his face.

Arthur laughed, "You are one of the few who knows how great she really is. You understand her, more than anybody else does, more than she probably understands herself."

"Sometimes I feel like there's a part of me missing when I'm not with her. She has taken something she can't give back and I wouldn't want it back even if I could have it. She has my heart, and my love. The irony is, if I had chosen if I would love her or not, when I met her, I would have chosen not to. But now, she's the person I love most, she is my escape from my fears," Ron said, then he rolled his eyes. "I've just said a bunch of clichés."

"Yes," Arthur said, "but they came from the heart. That's all that matters."

"Ro-on!" Hermione called. "Are you ready to go?!"

"She really likes to keep you in line," Arthur said, laughing. Ron laughed, too, and said, "Coming, darling!"

When he walked in, he asked her, "Did you tell her when we've decided?"

"Oh! Mrs.Weasley--"

"Mum, dear."

"Oh well, Mum...We've decided when we want to get married: December 10th."

"Sounds wonderfully romantic."

"That's what we said," Ron said.

"Well, we'll have to get her a dress and flowers, and--"

"Err... Mum?" Ron said. "We don't want anything huge. Something simple."

"Oh, well then... If that's what you want--"

"It is," Hermione said quickly. "But I wouldn't mind the dress or Ron's suit," She whispered in Molly's ear.

"Sure, dear. That will be just fine," Molly said, almost laughing at the comment.

"It's always been my dream to walk down the aisle in a beautiful, flowing, white dress to Ron in a suit," Hermione admitted, blushing.

"Yes, dear. It's your wedding day," She said, laughing. Hermione smiled, almost dreamily, and grasped Ron's hand. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah..." Ron said, looking at Hermione oddly.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Let's go."

She pulled him towards the fireplace, and threw the powder into the fire, saying, "Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room!"

A/N: Thanks to my music teacher, Ms. Hess. No matter what teacher I have at school, she will always my music teacher. I love her to death, and she really is a role model of mine. She inspires me to sing better, and use my music to the best of my abilities.

Also, thanks to David Arney for making me a real piano player, and not just a picker.


	14. Music Inspires Me

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

Ron and Hermione found themselves stared at from all directions. Anyone who didn't know about them before definitely knew now. They found, now, that they weren't sure they liked the attention as much as they did before. Then it was a novelty. Now it was a constant. Nobody but Harry and Ginny needed to now how constant it really was. They released their hands and smiled nervously at the large group of people, who were now staring at Hermione's left hand. At first, she didn't know why, but she quickly realized the reason. She was embarrassed, but she wasn't sure why. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know, but she didn't expect it to be projected to such a large variation.

The first person to make a sound was Cormac McLaggen, who really didn't speak, but grunted, and looked as if he wanted to choke Ron. Hermione gave Cormac a Look and said, "If you even _touch_ him, you will be castrated. Got that?"

Ron almost laughed at how much she acted like her father. It was the same look and similar words. Ron, instead, looked at Cormac with pity and said, "Not only castrated. She has connections."

Cormac looked nervously at Hermione, and she nodded grimly. So he restrained himself to giving Ron a contemptuous look and walk off.

Harry shook his head in pity at this site and said, "Git just can't give up can he? It's just sad that he can't just find an equally stupid girl and forget about her, isn't it?"

"How could he be expected to forget about such a nearly perfect woman?" Ron asked, then realized that the common room was still full. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ron," Hermione replied, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek, and heading up to her room. She lay there in her room and read until Ginny came in and told her that she was going to stay in the room with the rest of the sixth years that night. Then, she turned off her lights and decided to sleep.

She lay there in the silence and, suddenly, she felt almost... empty. She pulled her legs up to her chest and balled up on her side, and whimpered. She almost cried, as she became more painfully aware that she couldn't live without him. She couldn't sleep because she had fallen asleep in his arms since that fateful dance.

She sat there for awhile, and then, suddenly, she had an idea. She got out of her bed and quietly opened her door, sneaking over to the Head Boy's dorm. She opened the door and slipped in, softly shaking Ron. "_Ron...Ron_." She whispered.

He turned over and looked at her, opening his mouth to speak, but Hermione put her index finger over his mouth and took his hand, pulling him out of the room. When they got to her room, and closed the door, she said, "I couldn't sleep. How could I ever live without you? I can't even fall asleep without you." One lone tear slipped down her cheek, slowly, and Ron wiped it away, and took her into his arms, lightly touching his lips to hers.

He went and laid down, stretching his arm out over her pillow, inviting her to lay there. She accepted the invitation, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she turned over onto her side curling up next to his warm body, draping her arm over his chest, quietly whimpering again at the elation that filled her.

In her ear, he whispered, "I love you." She sobbed and moved closer to him.

"I love you too," She said, continuing to cry. Ron held her to his chest, stroking her hair, and telling her, "It's going to be alright. Things will get better."

Little by little, she calmed down, and turned over to a box with little buttons and dials on it and put a little flat circle into it.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm playing some music. This little disc is called a CD and it plays music. I've bewitched this music player to play on magic instead of electricity."

"Oh."

"I love this music. My favorite singers, Celine Dion and Bonnie Tyler, are on this CD." A song started playing when she pressed a button with a triangle on it.

"Whispers in the moonlight of lovers sleepin' tight," Hermione sang softly along with the woman. "I always loved this song. I used to think it was because of the voice, but now I also love it because of the lyrics. It was my dream that we could be the lovers in that song."

Then she pressed a button with two triangles on it. It made the song switch to a piano solo. It sounded sad, and soon a voice came through saying, "Turn around." Then, woman's voice came in with, "Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never comin' 'round." Hermione was singing with her.

"I always sang this song word for word, but I never paid attention to the words until last year. I started paying attention to the words of every song last year."

She was quiet as she listened to the song, and Ron saw in the moonlight, that she was mouthing the words. When the song ended another came on, there was no commentary for this one. She let it speak for itself.

"Used to be that I believed in something. Used to be that I believed in love. It's been a long time since I've had that feeling. I could love someone. I could trust someone. I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darlin'. I said I'd never let nobody in. But if you asked me to, I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever. If you asked me to, I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever. If you asked me to, if you asked me to."

Ron fell in love with her all over again then. He knew that she thought this song of him. That made him want to marry her right then and there. He kissed her deeply, wanting her know that he thought this was the best thing that ever happened to him. She kissed him back, just as deeply.

When the kiss ended, she said, "I also love music by Andrew Lloyd Webber. He's my favorite composer."

Ron gave her a look that clearly said, "Who?"

"You've never heard of him? I guess I'll have to play that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Who said I'm coming back tomorrow?"

"Oh. Well, if you don't want to that's fine," she said, looking out the window. Ron could see tears welling up in her eyes. She needed him to come back tomorrow.

"Of course I'll be back tomorrow. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

At that, Hermione's tears slipped out. He was so unbelievably sweet. She loved him so much.

He held her and soon she fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe the wonderful joy he felt at that moment. The feeling of her lying next to him, breathing deeply, was comforting and left him feeling as if he could never love anyone more than he loved her.

The next morning, Hermione woke Ron up at six, and told him to get dressed. "You have to go back to your bed so nobody will find out about this."

"What if I don't care if people find out?" Ron asked her cheekily.

"I do care. Whether you do or not. You _will_ go back to your room," Hermione told him.

"Yes, _Mum_," Ron said pointedly.

"Love you, too," Hermione said, kissing Ron and pushing him out the door.

He laughed and sneaked back into his room, just to find Harry and Ginny waiting for him.

"_Where have you been?!_ I wake up this morning to find that you weren't here! Now I demand to know where you were at all hours of the night!" Ginny shouted.

"I was in Hermione's room. Any other demanding questions?"

"Not really," Harry said, doubling over in laughter.

"I have a question. Would you mind switching roommates?"

"Like from you to your sister?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Ginny informed them.

"Well, good. Now Hermione is the only one to be informed."

"No, she isn't," Hermione said, standing in the doorway.

"Ok, then. Well, if that's settled, then I guess I should go get my stuff." Ron said.

"I should, too," Ginny said.

They crossed to their rooms and magicked their bags full of stuff to switch rooms. When that was done, Ron went back to bed. Going back to sleep, Hermione looked at him and laughed. She couldn't sleep once she'd been woken up. She started to organize Ron's things into her dressers, and saw Ron's favorite Chudley Cannons shirt and changed into that and a pair of jeans. She loved his smell, and wearing his shirt gave her a thrill, because she could smell him constantly. Then, she continued to put his stuff away, until he woke up quietly, and asked her, "What are you wearing?"

"Your Chudley Cannons shirt," Hermione answered, blushing.

"It looks good on you. Better than it does on me anyway. It doesn't clash with your hair," Ron replied. He got up and, standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "It is, however, clashing horribly with your cheeks, love." He laughed and kissed the reddened cheek, looking at the pair of them in the mirror.

"We make a good looking pair, don't we?" Hermione joked.

"We most certainly do," Ron said, unwrapping his arms, and grabbing one hand, leading her down the Head Boy and Girl's hall and into the Common Room.

It was almost empty, except for Harry and Ginny, who were sitting very close to each other, quietly talking. Just talking. Hermione could faintly hear Ginny laughing, and soon Harry followed. After a moment, Ron kept leading Hermione out of the door, and down to the first level. He went into the Great Hall, instructing Hermione to stay at the door. He came out with a stack of toast and asked her, "Would you like to take a walk?"

It was dejá vu. She nodded and he continued outside. "So...what did you have in mind? For the wedding, I mean."

"I like the dresses and suits, but I don't want to be a big production. We don't need lots of flowers, or a huge guest list, or a band or orchestra. I really don't care. Just the Order and Luna and Neville." She looked him in the eye and he nodded. She continued. "I just want to marry you. I don't care how it happens."

"I don't either," Ron said. "My life dream has been to marry you, and I never cared how."

"Then, it's settled. We marry as easily as possible on Christmas Eve."

"As simple as that. Well, then, I guess we should be getting to class," Ron stated, almost as if he had planned to be that easy.

"But Ron, it's only 7:15. What will we ever do with the time?" Hermione asked, too innocently.

"How about this?" Ron kissed her with passion. Her love was an endless burning thirst, an almost need, that was quenched by her kiss. If he had to live without her...he shuddered inwardly at the thought. There was no way he could live. There was no one as perfect as Hermione, she was as close as it got. When he wasn't in her presence, it was as if half of his self was missing. Voldemort and the Death Eaters took on a new form of fear in Ron at the thought of them killing her. He wanted to kill anyone who talked to her rudely. If someone killed her...it was too horrible to think about.

Hermione kissed him as if this kiss were her last. It was a pure, loving kiss, not just tongues groping endlessly. Kissing was the easiest way she could converse her love. But you could kiss someone you didn't care about as many times as you wanted, and no matter how many times you kissed them, even if they liked you, if you didn't love them, it still wouldn't mean a thing. So, she also had to use different methods of communication. Sometimes, love could be the easiest thing on Earth, but it can also be a complicated as a labyrinth with 100 dead ends. Mary Jane loves Josh, but Josh loves Violet, who loves Katherine, and Katherine loves Alex, but Alex loves Mary Jane. That may sound complicated, but that can be unraveled in seconds. Some problems with love can't be solved in a lifetime, let alone 30 seconds. Hermione thought of all the people out there who secretly loved someone, but they couldn't tell them about it, for fear of rejection. All the people who loved so many, but weren't loved in return. She suddenly remembered that only a month ago, she had been one of those people. It seemed a lifetime ago.

_Would you like to dance?_

Those words had completely changed her life. It seemed almost amazing to her that a simple request, a question, could be the greatest change in someone's life.

They broke apart, unwillingly. Hermione was deep in thought at that point and Ron looked at her, puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was thinking about...a lot of things," Hermione finished. It was all still a little overwhelming.

"What kind things?"

"Love...All kinds of things about love," She said. Then, she told him everything she had been thinking.

"I'm the biggest thing that's ever happened to you since you came here?" Ron said, flattered, but thinking that she was the same to him.

"You were the biggest thing, then, too. My whole world, my life revolves around you."

"Mine, too. I couldn't live without you." He shuddered again, at the thought of trying. Hermione stood silently for a moment, admiring her ring, and wondering how he had paid for it.

"Ron," Hermione started, then decided to rephrase her question. "What were you saving up for? That you bought my ring instead."

"Does it really matter?" Ron asked, not really wanting to answer.

"Not really, but I want to know so terribly," Hermione replied, with sad eyes. He mumbled something incoherent and she questioned him again. "What was that?"

"A Firebolt, and I had almost saved the money for it, too. It suddenly didn't matter anymore. It wasn't as important as the ring was," Ron revealed.

Hermione was so touched, she couldn't speak. She opened and closed her mouth silently, and Ron inquired, "What's wrong?"

"I'm touched. Simply touched that you would spend all that money on this ring. I don't know how to express..." She trailed off. She looked at her ring again. She now saw how large the diamond really was. "How did you know which one to buy?"

"I picked the one that reminded me of you most. This one stood out. It sparkled in the sunlight, like your eyes when you smile. It seemed like something you might wear. It wasn't spectacularly large, but it certainly wasn't the smallest in the store. It was simplicity magnified. Does that make any sense?" Ron said, looking exasperated at the thought that he wasn't making sense.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Hermione said, reaching for his hand and entwining her fingers with his as they continued up to the school.

"Hermione, if I hadn't loved you, if I had decided to marry Lavender, and I asked you to help me with the wedding plans, would you have? Just a question... I have so many pointless questions in my head."

Hermione didn't even have to think about it, "I would have smiled and told you, of course I would help you. Then, I would go to bed that night and cry myself to sleep. I would continue to help you, even though I loved you, because I loved you. As I said that night at the hospital, I want you to be happy no matter if you were with Lavender or anybody else because I love you. And I would still love you, no matter if you weren't with me. You are intoxicating, Ron. Like a drug I am in constant proximity to, something I would have to go to rehibilitation if I were to ever give it up. I would want to be in your presence whether you loved me or not." She told him every thought rolling around in her head, for she had thought about this many times before, when he was still with Lavender.

"Wow," Ron marveled. "How do you know that's what you would have done? If you had decided to marry some other git, I would have gone and beat him to a bloody pulp. There would be no more of him."

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "Is that what happened to Viktor?"

"No," Ron said. "Vicky's just a thorn in my ass. He didn't ask you to marry him." He seemed a little ruffled at the question.

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Pretty damn. Or his ass would be blown to bits, and mine would be in Azkaban."

"Language, Ronald," Hermione scolded. "Viktor was actually trying to help me get together with you."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "Because he can 'mysteriously disappear' if you want him to." He seemed a bit too eager.

She laughed in spite of herself. "I'm sure. Ron, how do you do it? How do you take a completely somber moment and make me laugh."

"I was being completely serious. I would beat Viktor Krum to a pulp for you, if you wanted. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. Anything you asked for would be yours. I love you, Hermione. And I don't feel worthy of your love, but I thank God that you feel I deserve it, and that you love me, too."

"For what it's worth, Ron, you are more than worthy of my love. Whether you know it or not, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm glad that you took that chance and asked me to dance with you. If you hadn't, we could still be the awkward pair that we were a month ago." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they entered the doors to the great school they called "home" 7 months of the year and would be eternally in debt to for bringing them together.

A/N: I know…longer than usual! I was inspired.

R and R!


	15. Always His Girl

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 15: Always His Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

As Hermione and Ron's wedding loomed nearer, their days became more hectic, and their only alone time was at night before they went to sleep, when they were too tired to say or do anything. Two days before their wedding, Hermione had worn her hair up, and that had started the whole thing.

They had just gotten into bed, and Hermione had forgotten to take out her hair tie. So she sat up and pulled it out, shaking her hair and laid back down, ready to go to sleep. Ron looked at her, and her hair, the way she had shaken it, had gone into the perfect position. It framed her face wonderfully, making her look like an angel, so beautiful and delicate. Ron sighed, causing Hermione to open her eyes and look at him. He looked perfectly content, so handsome. They both jumped at each other, sexually aroused, and began to kiss passionately, barely knowing what they were doing, fulfilling their needs. Ron was cradling Hermione's face in his hands. Hermione's hands drifted down to his bum as Ron's hands drifted down her neck. His hands lingered there for awhile then they moved to unbutton her shirt, as Ron slowly kissed down her neck to her collar bone, making her shiver with pleasure. She dragged his lips back to hers and her tongue asked for entry. He assented and his hands traveled up her back as their tongues entwined lovingly. He kept his hands on her back for awhile, just stroking her.

"Ron, move forward," Hermione said into his mouth. Ron moved his hands to her breasts and softly squeezed them. Hermione softly moaned and kissed him with even more passion, if that was possible. Ron broke the kiss and leaned over kissing Hermione's breast and lightly biting it then he gave the other the same treatment. Hermione moaned his name and at the same time their hands rushed to each other's waistbands. That was when Hermione came to her senses.

"Ron," she breathed. "We can't...I can't...Just 2 more nights."

Ron eyes widened at the realization of what just about happened. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking...I just..."

"It's okay, Ron," She said, cutting him off. "I was more at fault than you were. I told you to move from your position, to move forward. I wasn't thinking either." She began to think of that not so far off night. "Just 2 nights away. Just 2 more nights until I, your girl, can be taken by you. Take me, to do what you want with me."

Ron smirked at the fact that Hermione, of all people, was thinking such dirty thoughts. He kissed her forehead and started to rebutton her shirt.

"You know, I've always been your girl. I was never Viktor's girl or Cormac's girl. I was always your girl. I've been your girl ever since that day I fell in love with your fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes and your will to be somebody special. That made you special. That made you my man."

"And I've always been your man. Yours and no one else's. I was never Lavender's man. I fell in love with your wit and skill that day, your hair that glittered in the sunlight. You looked like an angel, and I wanted so badly to be your man, and I was never captivated by anyone else. It was always you."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and said, "So, you know that Ginny and Harry are going to make us follow that 24 hour rule."

"Yeah, I know. They're such prats," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"She's probably going to come in here tomorrow morning and take me somewhere, and I won't get to see you all day," Hermione said, pouting. "I won't be able to sleep tomorrow night. I'll have dark circles under my eyes." She laughed. "But she probably knows some spell to fix that up."

"You know my sister. She knows every spell to fix every problem with make-up or hair, but you know she wouldn't use them on herself. Unless she was going out with Harry that is," Ron said, laughing.

Hermione just looked at him, smiling, but in a saddened way. Then, embraced him, wanting to spend every moment she could loving him before she had to leave him. One tear fell, and she held him tighter. They just laid there, holding each other, then Hermione laughed.

"What?" Ron said, confused. She then turned over, her back facing him.

"If you look at me, we'll kiss again."

He just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body up against his, and left his hand draped over her waist. Before Hermione knew it, Ginny was waking her up.

"Come on, Hermione. You have to come with me until the wedding," Ginny urged her, pulling on her hand.

Hermione turned around and kissed Ron on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Ginny's come to get me. I love you." She started to walk away when Ron grabbed her hand.

"I love you too," She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Bye."

Ginny grabbed her other hand, starting to drag her out, and said, "Come on, lovebird, let's go."

"So what did you have in mind for today?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Whatever you want. It's your day, lovebird," Ginny said.

"Would you stop with the 'lovebird' stuff?" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated, although feeling that she could never get her mind off Ron, she would have a lot of fun with Ginny no matter what they did.


	16. Meadows and Butterflies and Little Girls

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 16: Meadows and Butterflies and Little Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® or any of the entities involved.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. This chapter has been a long time coming, and I am glad to say that the last two should come within the next month or so. Thanks to those who have hung around waiting for so long, here is the next chapter.

"No. It's too fun," Ginny said, snickering.

"Is it possible to miss someone when they're right behind you?" Hermione asked, turning to look at the door to her room.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll see him soon enough." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, tossed her hair and walked off in the opposite direction.

"The exit's over here, genius."

"Damn. My exit's ruined."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Damn? My brother must be finally rubbing off on you. Have you at last lost inhibition?"

"Let's just eat." Hermione walked off towards the Great Hall, already planning her possible escapes to meet Ron.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, don't change the subject! What would make you use that sort of language?"

Ginny's words then registered in her mind. _Miss Granger…_ She wouldn't be Miss Granger for much longer. _Mrs. Weasley. Hermione Weasley._ It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it. She had often fantasized about being Ron's wife. But now she felt the reality looming and her stomach gave a sickening lurch. _Hermione Weasley._

Ginny waved a hand in front of Hermione's face. "Hello? Are you in there?"

Hermione shook her head, breaking out of the thoughts. "What?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to eat here or in Hogsmeade."

That caught Hermione's attention. "Hogsmeade? We're not allowed to go on random Saturdays!"

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "Can't even break rules on the day before her wedding. I got special permission from McGonagall."

"Surely, _she_ doesn't believe in all this superstitious nonsense."

"That's what I thought, too. Harry and I had been wondering all week how we were going to keep you two apart. So I was thinking about it during Transfiguration one day, and after class, McGonagall pulled me aside and asked me if anything was wrong. So I figured what have I got to lose? When I told her, her face went pale and she told me to take as much time as I needed and go to Hogsmeade with you." Ginny finished the tale with a still shocked disposition.

"You're kidding." Hermione refused to believe that her role model would believe in such nonsense.

"No. I thought it was weird too, so I did some research. Apparently, her brother saw his bride before his wedding and by some freak Muggle accident, she died two weeks later."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked up behind them, saying, "What are you girls still doing here? Go, go!" She sounded extremely unlike herself, worried and unsure. Hermione and Ginny were then ushered out onto the path to Hogsmeade.

"Well," said Ginny. "I guess that answers _that_ question."

"I suppose so. What serves breakfast here?"

"Truthfully? I haven't the foggiest."

Hermione looked around at the long strips of shops on either side of them. "What about the Three Broomsticks?"

"Don't know. We could find out."

They were informed by a rather irritable barman that they did not.

"Great. We have nothing to eat. Good planning, Gin."

Ginny glared at her blatant sarcasm. "I have an idea," she said, walking over to the post office. She sent a letter to Harry asking for a food parcel and Hermione attached her own letter telling Ron she missed him. (At which, Ginny – for the thousandth time – rolled her eyes.)

After a few minutes, the owl returned with a huge package of food. They sat in the Three Broomsticks, watching the people bustle around the square, shopping for Christmas. While Hermione watched, snow began to fall gently, fluttering as icy butterflies in the cold air.

She closed her eyes and the winter faded to summer and true butterflies in a meadow.

_She was laying on Ron's arm in the depths of the grass, watching the gathering of beautiful insects in wonder._

_"That butterfly," he said, pointing to a singular blue one. "That's you." She blushed slightly and he continued, pointing to a bright orange one. "That's me." And as if by magic, the two came together and did a secret dance of mystique that humans couldn't understand._

_Then he pointed to another, a yellow nearby. "That's ours. Our girl."_

_Hermione kissed him softly. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_And loving kisses and caresses mounted into a passion she had never experienced._

_Summer then faded back to winter. Hermione was still standing in the meadow, snow resting upon her great stomach, her hands sharing a resting place with it. Familiar hands then rested on hers, and Ron's warm lips kissed her neck softly._

_"You looked so beautiful out here in the snow. I thought I'd join you."_

_Hermione smiled at him softly. "I'm glad you find my bulk so lovely."_

_He laughed and turned her around. "To me, you're always lovely, especially carrying my child." He began to sway slowly with his arms around her and they danced with the snow around them._

_Winter fades to spring. A toddler with the newfound ability to run frolics around the meadow. Her bright red, bushy hair immediately claims her to the parents watching nearby. "She's ours. The sunny butterfly in the meadow."_

_Hermione smiled, remembering the conversation that had led to this little girl who couldn't cement their love more._

"Hello!" Ginny said. "Are you in there?"

Winter in the pub reappeared with great force.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You are more like Ron every day," Ginny said, shaking her head. "So? What were you thinking about?"

Hermione grinned. "Meadows and butterflies and little girls."

Ginny smiled. "Oh. I won't ask."

They left the warmth into the delightful cold. With the snow and a dream, she knew she could survive the day. A day without Ron, while once unimaginable, was now conceivable. Her day with Ginny would be fine.


	17. The Big Day

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 17: The Big Day

A/N: The penultimate chapter. It won't be long until you peruse the ending. The ending of my first published fic. The ending of a chapter in my life. When I finished this story, I was watching television. I looked at it, smiling, and saying, "It's done." Then, I realized what that meant. This story, the one I've been trying to finish since God knows when, was finished. I didn't have to worry about updating or people forgetting about it in the long span between chapters. There were no more chapters. And then I cried. Why this upset me so, I'm not sure, but the fact that this story was over was not the happy moment I expected it to be. It was bittersweet, like how I would imagine it would feel to see your child leave the house. Wow. I've rambled on long enough. I'm pretty happy to have it done now. I can write without having to feel guilty that I haven't finished this one. At some point, I'll have to go back and fix the previous chapters. But at the same time, maybe it's like an artist looking back on her work. It's a show of how far I've come. And how far it's been.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you the story about the wedding dress! Good Lord. I had a clear picture in my mind of a wedding dress: the wedding dress that not only I would love, but that would mean something to Hermione as well. And I hoped that I could describe it well enough so that you could see it as well. But then I thought, maybe it would be best to have a picture. But then I wondered how on Earth I was going to find a picture. What could I possibly search at Google? It wasn't likely for dress stores to have the exact caption on the picture that I used to describe the dress. So I sighed and typed in "wedding dresses" and pressed search, expecting to be looking for hours. And then, as if it were magic, the back of the bodice that I had in mind was on the second page. I clicked on it, thinking, "It couldn't possibly…" and there it was: the dress from my dreams; bodice, skirt and all. So I immediately saved the link: http://www,janedenningtoncouture,co,uk/lauren-wedding-dress,htm

Change the commas to periods and you'll be all set!

Hope you enjoy the story!

--

She sat on her bed in the Burrow, thinking about the day ahead of her. Seven o'clock. She knew that Ginny would come in and demand she get ready soon. Then Molly would bustle in, ordering everyone around. Not that this was a bad thing; she had organized many weddings before. Still, Hermione should have known better than to have her wedding at the Burrow after Bill and Fleur's harassment, and yet, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be. The Burrow was home as much as her own was now. Ron's room would be hers when summer came. Whereas a week ago, this thought excited her, now it made her anxious. _What if he changes his mind?_ She thought feverishly. _If he decides that he doesn't love me as much as he thought? What if I drive him away?_ Mrs. Weasley had warned her of this. "You'll start thinking Ron doesn't want you. Forget it. Weasley men only commit to what they want. He's always loved you and nothing will change his mind. And you've already gone through the hardest part. Engagement." These words had comforted her at the time. Now, they threatened to make her sick. _What if I–_ But that thought she banished quickly. She loved Ron with all her heart. Nothing could change that. _Ron and Hermione Weasley._ It had a nice ring to it.

"Hermione?" Ginny inquired quietly, opening the door. Ginny thought she was coming to wake her up. "Oh," she said as she spotted Hermione sitting up. "Why aren't you getting ready? Come on then. We have work to do!"

"Oh really? Am I that horrible looking?" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Ginny said, her head turned to the side. "but I am wondering what on Earth we're going to do with your hair."

Hermione sighed. Now it begins. The endless makeover. _Let it pass, Hermione,_ she thought to herself. _It's only one day._ Soon, she found herself being pulled and patted from every direction. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur were all there, "helping" her get ready.

Every now and again she would sigh, inadvertently and Ginny would say, "Don't Worry Hermione. You look smashing. Ron will love it."

"Yes, 'Ermione. Molly can do aneezeeng."

_Oh yeah. That makes me feel _loads_ better. Mrs. Weasley can make _Fleur_ beautiful._

Nevertheless, she was glad to have their help. She would have given up on herself a long time ago. But she was still glad when they were done fixing her and left her to get into her dress. She had taken special care in picking a dress. She had looked in every catalog and shop she could get to. So when she found one that she loved, she knew that it was the one. The bodice was embroidered with swirls that reminded her of night breezes and falling in love. It had the playfulness of summer and the mystique of winter. The skirt was wide and blossoming and soft and reminded her of magic. The whole dress was a dream in itself and when it fit perfectly, Hermione knew it was meant to be. Putting it on again only made her feel elated as she was when she tried it on. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror for the first time. Her hair was tamed, but still curled and pulled away from her face with a clip. It hung down to her shoulder blades, much longer than usual due to its taming. She was amazed to find that she still looked like herself, though she'd been modified all morning. At that moment, Ginny bustled in, saying, "Now we –" And stopped in her tracks. She grinned. "Ron is going to love you in that."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's reflection next to hers. "You think so?"

Ginny shook her head. "I know so."

Hermione grimaced. "You know, we're really a cliché today."

"I know."

Hermione turned around and laughed. "It's the wedding."

"No doubt." She paused. "Thanks."

Hermione was confused. "For what?"

"For making my brother so happy," she answered unexpectedly.

"He's not the only one who's happy about the wedding."

"Yes. I suppose Mum's pretty happy about it too." She grinned at Hermione. "No, really, though. I'm happy to see the two of you finally get what you want." She brought Hermione close and hugged her tightly. "You look ravishing."

Hermione nodded, squeezing Ginny before she released her and the younger left the room. She sat down on the bed. Her stomach was in knots. Her mind went to the strain of "what-ifs". Her fingers were twisted. Mrs. Weasley came in and sat on Ginny's bed across from her and studied her face. "You're worried."

Hermione looked up from her skirt and said, "Is it really that obvious?"

"I know your face well enough, dear. And wedding anxiety is quite within my expertise."

"I love him, Mrs. Weasley–"

"Please, Mum. You might as well be mine."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I really do love him. And everyone assures me that he loves me. But I have so many doubts about the future."

Mrs. Weasley nodded understandingly. "You're afraid he'll fall out of love with you."

"Yes! I'm so afraid not only of Ron, but more of _my_ caprices. What if–"

"Stop. You'll drive yourself mad."

"Too late for that."

"Dear, if you haven't already done so, then you most likely won't now."

"But if–"

"Hermione, take it from someone with experience. You won't stop loving him."

"Yes, but you and Mr. Weasley dated forever before–"

"We didn't date that long. We had only dated for a year or so."

"But Ron and I–"

"Have been together since first year. You've loved him for a long time."

"But we bicker constantly already!"

"Yes, and you always make up."

"Only because I can't–" Hermione began, caught up in the moment. Then she realized what she was about to say. "I can't handle not talking to him."

"Exactly. Because you love him too much to not be with him." Hermione was still. "You have no need to fear your 'caprices'. I can assure you of that. It is the same way with him."

Hermione thought back and couldn't remember a fight that lasted over the summer. "How do you know that?"

"You didn't see him last Christmas. He was different. He was a mess. I could see it." Mrs. Weasley looked at her seriously, a half-smile on her face. Hermione's vision flooded with tears, she reached a hand to her soon-to-be mother-in-law, who took it tightly in hers. A tear ran down Hermione's face. "There, there, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and pulling Hermione with her. "You don't want us to have to redo your make-up do you?"

Hermione quickly wiped her tear away and hugged Mrs. Weasley with all her might. "Thank you for your son."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "It's my pleasure to give him to you." She pulled back and placed her hands on each side of Hermione's face. "You two need each other. What is anything that would keep you apart?" Hermione smiled, ready for the rest of her life.

--

The rest of the morning was a blur of what can only be described as Weasley efficiency. Things were flying left and right as the women got ready around Hermione. She watched, feeling as if she was on the outside of it all. As the women went to check on the men at an hour until Showtime, she heard Ron's voice at the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, through the weathered door.

"I know I can't see you or Mum'll lynch me, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

Ron swallowed audibly. "Are you worried?"

Hermione wished to cry. He had brought his worries straight to her. "I was. But I talked to your Mum. She knew what to say."

"Hermione, I'm worried about time going by and–"

"I was too. But she made me realize that I need you and I always will." Ron was silent for a few long moments. "Maybe you should ask her about it."

His voice was quiet. "You were afraid you would stop loving me?" Hermione froze. "I was afraid of the war killing one of us. You're worried about us?"

"I'm worried about us getting older and growing apart. We're so young and I'm so logical and I'm bossy and mean and horrible. And I was so afraid that you'd stop loving me."

Ron made an odd sound that Hermione couldn't discern. Then it got louder. He was laughing. "Herm–her–" Then he started laughing again. "Hermione, all those things are true. And sure, sometimes, they can make me want to choke you, but they're what make you you. And I love you." He was serious. "I'll always love you. You don't need to ever worry about me not loving you." She placed a hand on the door between them, and somehow, she knew Ron's hand was in the same place as surely as if the door had been made of glass. He cleared his throat. "I should go before someone sees me here and accuses me of something. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too."

She heard his footsteps. Then she called out through the door, "Ron?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"You don't need to worry about the war. What is anything that would keep us apart?"

She heard him let out a breath that he must have been holding all morning.

--

Hermione stood at the front door of the Burrow, seeing the marquee a short distance away and going to it. But it felt like a mile. Especially in the stupid shoes Ginny had made her wear. Then, when she reached the opening, it was all worth it. She saw Ron's face, jaw slacked, eyes wide as if he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. His eyes met hers and he smiled and she saw nothing else. She knew it was cliché. But she also knew he saw only her.

The vows were traditional and she barely heard them. She said what she should in the appropriate pause and saw Ron grin as he said the same.

Then came the blessed words:

"You may kiss the bride."

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her without hesitation or regard for the people around them.

Hermione was Mrs. Weasley and she wanted nothing else.


	18. Eternal Flame Revisited

For Longer Than Forever: Ch. 18: Eternal Flame Revisited

A/N: Last chapter. That's right folks. This is it. There will be no more of this story. Thank God.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks to Kate, my unofficial beta and Wifey who has helped and supported me.

--

The night was dwindling. Most of the guests had already left, most of the tables abandoned long ago. Arthur and Molly had gone up to the Burrow for bed along with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Harry and Ginny were the only ones left, talking quietly to each other like no one else existed.

Ron and Hermione were swaying, Hermione's head on his chest. His arms were locked around her waist. She had never felt so safe in her life. There was no need for words. They would've ruined the closeness. Words would've ruined their singular rhythm. Then the song came on:

_Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darlin'._

Hermione took one hand from her waist and placed it over her heart.

_Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?_

"It's yours," she whispered simply.

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?_

And he took one of hers from around his neck and reciprocated, kissing it as he brought it down.

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Ron took his hands away from her, placing one around her back and the other on the underside of her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he lifted her off her feet. And he carried her away to the next chapter. He carried her away to spend forever in their eternal flame.


End file.
